


You Belong To Me

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5922511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not Real. </p><p>Lita needs a slut...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong To Me

"Tonight I want a slut... would you be mine?"

Lita, as always, is blunt and to the point. By now she knows she can't exactly shock Trish anyway, and Trish is always just a little slutty. Trish is also, mostly, hers. Her bestie, her friend, her sometimes slutty lover. Trish, this time, smirks and nods. She doesn't need to say anything. They change, Trish into a tight t-shirt and shorts, Lita just making sure her clothes are warmer than the t-shirt and pants she wears in ring most times. 

They don't touch until they reach the hotel room they share. The door locks and the falseness of their calm falls away. Lita moves fast, stripping both herself and Trish, pushing Trish to her knees even as she settles on a seat, legs wide, her command clear before she can speak. Trish's smirk is back even as she dips to lick, suckle and tease at Lita's clit, drawing her to a quick and easy climax. Both of them have been running on sexual energy since they got into the ring together, now they plan to spend the night ringing out each and every possible climax. Trish knows when Lita is ready for the next time, although she emits a tiny growl of lust when Lita drags her to her feet and to the bed, pushing her down so she is spread-eagle on the bed. Lita's kiss is hard, brutal and demanding, taking what she has always known is hers. Trish responds openly, mewling softly when Lita teases at her breasts, writhing with need. 

"Please..."

She knows her breath is catching and her word is huffed, almost mewled. 

Lita smirks and moves to run a hand up her thigh, teasing at her clit soon after. 

"Please what, slut?"

"Please... Please fuck me."

Lita smirks, capturing her lips in another bruising kiss, pushing three fingers into Trish, setting a pace that is rough and none too sweet, twisting her hand in the perfect way to catch Trish's favored spots, the release she gains quick and rough, her near scream of pleasure echoing off the walls. Lita smirks, pushes her into another climax before pulling back, her voice husky and warm as she speaks. 

"I love you, my little whore."

"I love you too, bitch."

Trish is smirking even as she speaks. They may be using insults, but they both know the love is real.


End file.
